Tiempo
by Cannelle Douce
Summary: Tiempo. Maldito tiempo. Hace conmigo lo que quiere. Cuando menos lo quiero decide pasar corriendo y cuando quiero que pase rápido parece que decide detenerse a tomar una siesta reparadora. ONESHOT. Ryo&Rika. Lemon. Bienvenidos Reviews, espero que sea de su agrado.


**Digimon no me pertenece. **

* * *

**Tiempo.**

13 enero 2014.

\- _Creo que lo nuestro no puede seguir más, Ryo_ – mis corazón no daba crédito a lo que mis oídos acababan de escuchar

-_ ¿Qué es lo que está mal Rika? – _mi voz no sonaba del todo bien, nunca he sido lo suficientemente fuerte para reñir contra Rika

\- _Ambos sabemos que no soy buena para ti, Ryo. Soy lo contrario a lo que tus papás desean que sea tu novia. Mi carácter es muy volátil, mi rostro no es muy atractivo y mi complexión no es muy agraciada – _bajó su mirada

_\- Rika… ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me interesa los deseos de mis padres? Lo único que deseo es tenerte a ti; sé cómo es tu carácter y sé que puedo manejarlo. Tu rostro es hermoso y tu complexión ni se diga. Te lo he dicho una y otra vez y lo haré las veces que sea necesario – _

_\- ¡NO Ryo! Estoy harta de tener que lidiar con esto, se terminó – _su voz se escuchaba cansada y llena de dolor. Pude escuchar como mi corazón se quebró en más pedazos que el de ella.

_\- Rika… - _sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas lentamente

_\- Lo siento Ryo, en verdad. Lamento haber hecho que perdieras tu tiempo y espero que algún día me logres perdonar por esto – _una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, traicionera. Haciendo que Rika me diera la espalda inmediatamente. Traté de tomar su brazo para que me mirara a los ojos pero logró zafarse y corrió lejos de mí.

20 mayo 2014.

Tiempo.

Maldito tiempo.

Hace conmigo lo que quiere. Cuando menos lo quiero decide pasar corriendo y cuando quiero que pase rápido parece que decide detenerse a tomar una siesta reparadora.

Tuve una larga relación, de cinco años para ser preciso, con aquella pelirroja ferozmente fuerte, independiente, directa, hermosa, con la mujer más obstinada y más maravillosa que puede haber en el universo, capaz de todo. Sin embargo no he podido persuadir su decisión al terminar conmigo como era de suponerse con esa mujer tan testaruda, no existe una palabra que la describa mejor.

Tres meses después de que terminó conmigo logré entablar una conversación con ella, no muy profunda, pero cuando llegamos al tema de nuestra relación ella solo me sonrió encantadoramente y dijo que tenía que irse. Mis esfuerzos por hablar con ella han sido nulos, ella sólo me sonríe atentamente y se da la vuelta para evadir cualquier tema de conversación respecto a nuestra relación, siempre caigo en el error de preguntar si algún día volverá a quererme, a querer ser mi novia de nuevo. La última vez que la vi ni siquiera se acercó a saludarme porque sabía a donde iba a dirigirse todo.

Ahora han pasado cinco meses desde aquel fatídico día en el que me dejó y creo que me he estado haciendo a la idea de no seguir más con ella, que por más que quiera tratar de persuadirla he llegado a la conclusión de que jamás lo lograré. Por lo tanto he decidido tratar de seguir adelante. Empecé a salir con una chica rubia de hermosos ojos azules, quizá no era la mejor manera de olvidarme de Rika, utilizarla para olvidarme de mi exnovia no sonaba nada bien, sin embargo no era eso lo que estaba haciendo. De cierta manera comencé a descubrir que teníamos muchísimas cosas en común, haciendo que poco a poco me sintiera algo atraído hacia ella, sin embargo mi corazón seguía encaprichado con aquella pelirroja que no quería salir de mi mente.

En ciertas ocasiones que Rika se encontraba en la biblioteca al mismo tiempo que nosotros, eran muy notorias las miradas fulminantes que le daba a Alice, pero gracias al cielo Alice no se daba cuenta.

Transcurrieron dos meses más y yo seguía saliendo con Alice, no era algo serio ni formal, simplemente disfrutaba distraerme con ella. Mientras tanto el progreso con Rika había sido mayor que los cinco meses pasados, entablaba mayor conversación conmigo y eso me gustaba bastante; no tengo idea sí Alice había influido en su manera de pensar, pero eso a mí no me importaba mucho.

28 agosto 2014.

\- _Hola Rika –_ saludé cortésmente a la pelirroja que se encontraba frente a mí y me levanté para deslizar su silla y pudiera sentarse.

\- _Hola Ryo, muchas gracias. Siempre tan atento – _se sentó y yo volví a mi lugar del otro lado de la mesa.

No encontrábamos en un café cerca de mi casa, el cual era su favorito. Me citó aquí porque su madre se casaría en unos cuantos meses y me pidió de favor que la acompañara a aquella "aberración" de fiesta, esas fueron sus exactas palabras.

\- _Tengo tu invitación – _sacó de su bolsa una bella invitación de boda, estiró su brazo para dármela – _Disculpa que te haya pedido esto, pero mi madre también quiere que estés presente. Está muy encariñada contigo, sabes cómo es – _se sonrojó un poco y bajó la mirada, me hizo sonreír esa enternecedora escena. Rika Nonaka sintiéndose avergonzada. Tuve la inmensa necesidad de abrazarla y besarla, pero me contuve. Son pocas las veces que llegas a ver a esta mujer de esta manera y la mayoría de esas veces he estado ahí para presenciarla. Sus labios se ponen muy suaves al avergonzarse de algo y en aquellas ocasiones solía besarlos para que se calmara. El recuerdo de la suavidad de sus labios ante esta situación hicieron que mis ganas de besarla se apoderaran de mí. Rika alzó la mirada nuevamente y me miró atentamente unos minutos; al parecer descubrió lo que pasaba por mi mente haciendo que se sonrojara una vez más. Mi necesidad de besarla creció inevitablemente de un 85% a un 95%. La distancia de la mesa era el 5% restante que lo impedía.

El mesero llegó con nuestro café. Rika comenzó a beberlo inmediatamente para aligerar la tensión que sabía que ella había provocado. Platicamos, reímos de algunos recuerdos que vivimos juntos, luego la tensión volvió; Rika siempre trataba de amenizar el ambiente para ambos. Sin embargo su mirada me lo decía todo, ella lo deseaba tanto como yo.

\- _Fue un gusto volver a hablar contigo, Ryo – _terminó su último sorbo y llamó al mesero mientras sacaba la cartera de su bolso.

\- _Por favor, Rika. Permíteme – _detuve que abriera su cartera y saqué la mía mientras el mesero llegaba con la cuenta. Le di mi tarjeta de crédito.

Salimos de la cafetería, la temperatura había disminuido unos cuantos grados, era algo muy tolerable.

\- _Nos vemos – _se dio la vuelta lentamente en dirección a su casa.

\- _Déjame llevarte Rika – _me había ido caminando a la cafetería así que mi coche se encontraba fuera de mi apartamento.

\- _No te preocupes, puedo ir sola – _siempre haciéndose la valiente.

\- _¿Me harás rogarte? – _pregunté fingiendo presunción en mi voz, ella sonrió ante mi arrogante pregunta.

\- _No sería mala idea – _su mirada era juguetona y sincera.

\- _Oh bella dama, por favor permítame llevarla a su morada, no me perdonaría si le llegara a suceder algo por no hacerlo – _hice una voz melodramática que iba de maravilla con mi línea.

\- _Eso no es rogar, simplemente lo pediste de una manera distinta – _giró los ojos sin borrar su sonrisa juguetona.

\- _¿Quieres que te ruegue más? – _pregunté asombrado.

\- _Creo que eres malísimo rogando, así que ya no será necesario que lo hagas – _sonreí al saber que había conseguido persuadirla.

\- _Bien. Solo que tendremos que hacer una pequeña escala a mi departamento por mis llaves. –_

_\- Yo no dije que aceptaba, simplemente te dije que ya no tendrías que hacerlo. –_

_\- ¡Rika! – _hice un puchero al enterarme que no había logrado persuadirla.

\- _De acuerdo, de acuerdo. ¡No llores! – _giró los ojos nuevamente y suspiró. – _Vamos, entonces -. _

Caminamos tranquilamente una cuadra a mi departamento y subimos por el elevador al cuarto piso. Abrí rápidamente y busqué las llaves de mi carro en mi habitación, salí en pocos minutos y Rika estaba viendo un portarretratos que estaba en mi mesa de centro. Había olvidado que estaba ahí.

\- _No sabía que aún tenías esta foto – _dijo con la mirada perdida en la fotografía, estábamos nosotros abrazados en el parque. Juri había capturado ese momento en el que Rika estaba haciendo un berrinche mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

\- _Bueno yo… no había tenido tiempo de quitarla – _mentí.

\- ¿_8 meses no han sido suficiente tiempo para quitarla? Vaya… - _la colocó en su lugar sólo que boca abajo - _¿No la ha visto tu nueva novia? – _ese tono de voz jamás la había escuchado en ella, ¿acaso estaba celosa?.

\- _En realidad no ha venido a mi apartamento… Y técnicamente no es mi novia, sólo he estado saliendo con ella… - _me excusé, en realidad no sabía por qué lo hacía. Ahora estábamos frente a frente.

\- _¿Dos meses no la convierte en tu novia? – _sonaba una mezcla entre molestia y celos.

_\- ¿Cómo es que lo sabes? ¿Estás molesta conmigo por eso? – _

\- _No estoy molesta – _bajó la mirada. Tomé su rostro y lo levanté para que sostuviera su mirada.

\- _Rika fuiste tú quien terminó conmigo, ¿lo recuerdas? – _sus ojos voltearon hacia otro lugar por unos segundos y después volvieron a ver los míos. – _Y aunque hayas tomado esa decisión eso no corta mis sentimientos por ti, distraerme saliendo con ella era la única manera de dejar de pensar todo el tiempo en ti – _sus labios se abrieron para decir algo pero no permití que saliera sonido alguno de ellos.

La besé con una necesidad implacable. La abracé por la cintura para poder sentir su cuerpo contra el mío, ella rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y correspondió mi beso ansioso de ella. Mis manos comenzaron a tornarse traviesas, comenzando a acariciar su cuerpo lentamente recorriendo la curva de su cintura descendiendo hacia la curva de su trasero, haciéndola gemir sutilmente. Coloqué mi mano en el bolsillo de su trasero uno momentos acercándola aún más hacia mí, sintiendo la presión de sus senos contra mi pecho. Era algo que me volvía loco.

Sus manos comenzaron a desenfrenarse también bajando hacia la camisa que llevaba puesta, logrando desabotonar 4 botones. Detuve sus diestras manos sin dejar de besarnos y caminé junto con ella hacia mi habitación dándole suaves besos en los labios y en el resto de su hermoso rostro.

Instintivamente mis manos desaparecieron la blusa de Rika dejando al descubierto sus perfectos senos, comencé a besarlos mientras nos dirigíamos hacia mi cama. Recosté a Rika cuidadosamente y comencé a descender mi camino de besos por su abdomen hasta llegar al botón de su pantalón de mezclilla. Lo desabotoné y lo quité de mi camino. Ahora mi camino de besos iba de regreso por sus largas piernas hasta llegar a su ropa interior que estaba húmeda, la bajé un poco para besar delicadamente su clítoris, un gran suspiro salió de sus labios, seguí besando su abdomen y ombligo hasta volver a sus senos. Acaricié uno con mi mano derecha mientras besaba el otro. Continué besándola hasta llegar nuevamente a sus labios.

\- _Te amo Rika, te amo y jamás dejaré de amarte – _mi mano descendió acariciando el camino ya marcado por mis besos deteniéndome en su clítoris; comencé a acariciarlo gentilmente, su cuerpo se estremeció ante el tacto haciendo que su espalda se arqueara ligeramente – _¿Te gusta? – _Mis movimientos comenzaron a subir de intensidad haciendo que gimiera – _No sabes cuánto te deseo Rika, me vuelves loco – _susurré a su oído. Rika me miró y me besó apasionadamente.

Desabotonó audazmente mi pantalón y acarició suavemente mi erección sobre mi bóxer, lo bajó rápidamente y comenzó a deslizar su mano por mi pene una y otra vez, haciéndome enloquecer con cada movimiento. Me levanté de la cama y me quité la ropa, bajé la ropa interior de Rika que se había quedado a medio camino también y después desabroché su sostén y lo lancé al otro extremo de la cama. Besé sus senos mientras los acariciaba con ambas manos y luego volví a sus labios.

Busqué rápidamente un condón en mi cómoda pero no había nada, busqué del otro lado y tampoco. Esto no podía ser posible. Rika se levantó y tomó su pantalón. Mi corazón y mi pene se entristecieron al saber que no podríamos hacer el amor por la falta de aquel objeto tan indispensable.

\- _Ven – _habló Rika.

Me acerqué a ella y me besó apasionadamente mientras volvía a deslizar su mano por mi miembro aún erecto. Rompió el beso después de unos minutos y me empujó a la cama. Abrió un envoltorio de condón y lo deslizó por mi pene con facilidad. Colocó sus rodillas a mis costados, colocando su cadera sobre la mía y comenzó a bajar lentamente, haciendo que la penetrara muy despacio. No pude evitar gemir ante aquella placentera sensación, comenzó a moverse más rápido haciendo que sus senos se movieran al ritmo sus movimientos, quedé embelesado con aquella imagen, mis manos se posaron en su trasero y comencé a penetrarla con mayor velocidad haciendo que gritara de placer….

Después de aquel extenuante momento de placer me recosté a su lado y besé su frente, sus ojos, sus mejillas, besé todo su rostro con cariño. Ella me abrazó y posó su cabeza sobre mi pecho.

\- _Te amo Rika – _besé su cabello y acaricié su espalda.

\- _Ryo, perdóname – _sus palabras me confundieron totalmente

\- _¿Qué es lo que pasa Rika? – _pregunté aterrorizado.

\- _Sé que lo que tú quieres es casarte y que tu esposa sepa cocinar delicioso y que sepa atender tus necesidades y que siempre tenga una sonrisa en su rostro, que sepa escucharte, que tus padres la amen y todas esas cosas que yo no soy – _traté de poner mi rostro frente al suyo pero me lo impidió.

\- _Rika ¿me amas? – _era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

\- _Por supuesto que te amo, Ryo – _me besó y volvió a ocultar su rostro.

\- _Es todo lo que necesito, si no quieres una boda no la haremos, no es necesario que siempre estés contenta, si no lo estás para eso estaré yo para tratar de contentarte y no necesito nada más que a ti y tu felicidad, mi padres tendrán que aprender a amarte sabiendo que eres tú la única mujer que me puede hacer tan feliz – _la abracé con mayor fuerza – _No sabes lo feliz que me hace que por fin vuelvas a mí –_

_\- Perdón Ryo – _

_\- No tienes que disculparte de nada – _

_\- Te amo – _

_\- Yo te amo a ti – _admiré su hermoso cuerpo desnudo por un momento hasta que recordé el verdadero motivo por el que habíamos llego a mi departamento - _¿Aún quieres que te lleve a tu casa o prefieres quedarte? – _

\- _Prefiero quedarme contigo – _me siguió abrazando.

Tomé una camisa para que se la pusiera y yo me puse solo un pantalón de pijama para sentarnos en el sillón de la sala y ver algo de televisión antes de dormir.

\- _¿Y qué le dirás a tu novia ahora Ryo? – _preguntó con un tono sutil.

\- _Como te dije no somos novios, simplemente salía con ella. Pero ya no lo haré, solo espero que no me odie – _

_\- Que te odie, no importa, mientras no se acerque a ti está bien – _besó mi mejilla

Colocó nuestra fotografía, que había puesto boca abajo hace unas cuantas horas, como estaba en un principio y volvió a acurrucarse a mi lado.

Fin.

* * *

Bienvenidos sus reviews ;) espero que les guste.

**By**

**Cannelle Douce**


End file.
